Police officers approaching a vehicle at a traffic stop may perceive a threat when the driver reaches for the requested documentation (e.g., driver's license, vehicle registration, and proof of vehicle insurance). In almost all cases, the driver needs to reach for the documents, which may typically be stored in, for example, the driver's wallet, pocket, purse, glovebox or other vehicle compartment. The need to reach for or otherwise retrieve the documents may obscure the driver's hands from the police officer, after which the driver may either produce the requested documentation, or, in some tragic cases, a weapon. This situation may place the police officer under stress due to the potential threat from the driver's hands reaching into obscured spaces, and also puts the driver under stress as the police officer, who is also under stress, is armed.
In short, the current manual method of producing hard copies of documentation poses a potential problem by requiring the driver to reach for hard-copies of the requested documentation. There are no known electronic systems that perform this functionality of providing the requested documentation.